


Большие соревнования

by Zeitgeist_trooper



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballroom Dancing, F/F, WTF Combat 2017, WTF Hux&Ren 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeitgeist_trooper/pseuds/Zeitgeist_trooper
Summary: Бальные танцы!АУХакс давно получила профессиональный A-класс. Она занимается бальными танцами с раннего детства. Однажды на соревнованиях она встречает Рен. Та выступает пока непрофессионально, но, судя по ее данным, скоро поднимется до самого высокого уровня. Они обе недоверчивы, но в то же время их что-то неизменно притягивает друг к другу.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Hux&Ren 2017  
> беты: Efah и white_EM
> 
> Трек-лист* к фанфику по ссылке: https://music.yandex.ru/users/wtfhuxren2017/playlists/1000
> 
> *«Istanbul - Not Constantinople» немного в другой аранжировке, но настроение создает.

До отлета оставалось еще часов шесть, и они не хотели терять ни минуты. Хакс ворвалась в номер и поспешно бросила чехлы со своими платьями на диванчик. Рен, казалось, засомневалась, как только распахнулась дверь. Но не она ли сама всего полчаса назад, поспешно и страстно целуя Хакс в гримерке после награждения, мечтала о настоящем уединении? Взяв за руку, Армитаж втянула ее в комнату, и девушка подчинилась, то ли по привычке партнерши, то ли наконец доверившись.  
— Я понимаю тебя, — прошептала Хакс, элегантно разворачивая ее, другой рукой прикрывая дверь. — Сама себе не верю. Но давай представим, что мы на танцполе. Нам обеим так будет проще. Ты ведь хочешь потанцевать?  
Рен улыбнулась и бросила свои платья поверх ее. Это была чудесная, обжигающе прекрасная улыбка. Они слились в поцелуе. И каждая старалась не думать, что они встретились всего два дня назад.

Разминка

— У нее не улыбка, а какой-то оскал, — прошептала одна из девушек.  
Армитаж, стараясь не привлекать внимание, обвела взглядом зал. Видимо, разговор шел о паре в центре зала. И, пожалуй, сказанное было правдой. Они смотрелись немного нелепо. Партнерша сантиметров на десять выше партнера, с большим носом и выпирающими из-под темных волос ушами.  
— Как По вообще оказался ее партнером?  
— Ты не знаешь? — сплетницы продолжали обсуждение уже в полный голос. — Ее тренер долго перебирал варианты, и как только По освободился («Помнишь, Джессика замуж вышла и, видимо, рожать собралась»), так вот, Сноук его сразу к этой приставил, бог знает какими уговорами.  
Пара все еще не приступила к танцу. Партнер что-то объяснял, слушая его, девушка пробовала разные варианты улыбки. «Неужели это так важно, господи», — брезгливо скривилась Армитаж. С другой стороны, она знала, что ее улыбка безупречна, очаровательна и отточена годами выступлений. Она стала частью конкурсного наряда. И, равно как пестрое блестящее платье, мисс Хакс не имела обыкновения носить ее повседневно.  
Вдруг зазвучала музыка. Джайв. На танцпол вышли еще несколько пар. Вопреки ее ожиданиям, По и неизвестная девушка сразу включились. Армитаж замерла. Оскал все так же выглядел неестественным и лишним на лице партнерши, но, боги, как она держалась. Безусловно, любому профи было сразу понятно, какие танцы у пары «фирменные». Для этих двоих джайв явно таким не был. Но тем не менее.  
За спиной все еще продолжался разговор.  
— ...Я не знаю, где ее нашли, но, как я слышала, до В класса она дошла очень быстро.  
— Хочешь сказать, там дело нечисто?  
— А что еще думать?  
— Глаза разуйте, — обернувшись, бросила им Армитаж.  
Девушки замерли. Мисс Хакс никогда ни на кого не повышала голос, но неизменно внушала страх. Она еще раз посмотрела на танцпол и вышла из зала. Ее разминка уже закончилась.

Рен пришла на тренировку раньше всех. Сноук не позволял ей тратить ни минуты драгоценного времени на что-либо, кроме необходимого и танцев. «Ты поздновато вступила в игру и должна работать втрое больше, чем другие. Они с детства варятся в этом адском котле. Но под моим руководством тебе под силу их подвинуть». Вставая каждое утро, она прокручивала в голове эту их первую беседу после заключения контракта.  
Дэм собирался прийти попозже, но можно было позаниматься и без партнера. Все равно поддержек в их программе не было: с такой разницей в росте это было слишком комично, а в чем-то даже опасно.  
Естественно, разминка на главной арене начнется по расписанию, но тренер выбил для Рен разрешение использовать один из маленьких залов. Из коридора внутрь падал бледный прямоугольник света. Не хотелось включать лампы. Ей нравилось танцевать в полутьме, когда она могла забыть о том, как выглядит, и просто двигаться вместе с ритмом. Сноук не поощрял эту ее привычку. Он требовал на тренировках максимального освещения. Это, конечно, было правильно. Свет, зеркало и танцор — невозможно оттачивать мастерство, когда не видишь, что именно ты делаешь. А Рен хотела побеждать. Пусть иногда и позволяла себе танцы для удовольствия, как сейчас.  
Просматривая трек-лист на телефоне, она выбирала, с чего начать прогон после разминки. Пожалуй, румба. Самой Рен всегда казалось, что она не создана для подобных танцев. Слишком много романтики. Безусловно, спорт давно уже выдавил из нее всю искреннюю страсть, но сами движения остались полны неги и томления. Однако По уверял после первых же тренировок, что румба — это ее. Может быть, просто хотел втереться в доверие с помощью лести, когда его обаяние не произвело на замкнутую девушку привычного эффекта. Но Сноук говорил то же самое. «В тебе много нерастраченной любви, и нам это на руку». Слово «любовь» из уст этого человека вызывало неприятную дрожь.  
В пустом коридоре раздались шаги. Рен замерла у стены. В бальных танцах ты постоянно под пристальным вниманием публики и судей, как и в любом спорте. Очень не хотелось сейчас разрушать редкие моменты уединения. Судя по звонкому эхо, шла девушка. Когда она миновала открытую дверь, где притаилась Рен, та выглянула и посмотрела вслед незнакомке. Под белесым светом люминесцентных ламп, кожа ее была почти белой, а прямые рыжие волосы, затянутые в тугой конский хвост, делали ее похожей на робота-андроида из будущего. То, как девушка шла, только добавляло сходства: четкие ровные шаги, не слишком тяжелые, не слишком легкие. Такие, какие нужно. Она остановилась около двери в другой тренировочный зал, открыла ее и исчезла из виду.  
Пора было начинать разминку. Все отработано до автоматизма, и мысли все время возвращались к напутствиям Сноука, к советам По, к предстоящим соревнованиям. Вдруг тишину нарушили звуки медленного вальса. Сама не зная почему, Рен не ожидала этого. Безусловно, незнакомка могла танцевать все танцы, раз уж репетирует перед соревнованиями такого уровня, но ее шаги, ее вид... Медленный вальс был каким-то слишком нежным для нее. Возникло желание пойти и посмотреть, как она двигается. Поколебавшись минуту, Рен вспомнила, что Сноук учил ее внимательно наблюдать за другими танцорами, и, найдя в этих советах повод, она пошла как можно тише на звуки «Moon River» в исполнении Фрэнка Синатры.  
Когда она заглянула в ярко освещенный зал, как две капли воды похожий на тот, где тренировалась сама Рен, то не узнала ту девушку из коридора. Теперь казалось, нет создания нежнее, чем она. Грациозно и плавно, даже без партнера, у нее получались все сложные повороты и фигуры так, будто это было самым естественным способом передвижения. Танец был ее дыханием. Биением ее сердца. Все паузы выдержаны идеально, ни одной лишней секунды, выверенный наклон головы. Но Рен знала, насколько это сложно. Нет, это не «естественные движения» и не «врожденный талант». Ее тело как будто само начало вибрировать от осознания, насколько сейчас напряжены все мышцы, насколько натянуты связки этой легко порхающей по залу девушки. За подобную «ложь» стоило ненавидеть бальные танцы, но она их любила.  
— Привет. Ты знакомая Армитаж? — тихий голос за спиной вырвал Рен из оцепенения. Она не заметила, что кто-то к ней подошел. — Прости, я не хотел тебя напугать. Меня зовут Митака, и боюсь, сейчас мне крепко достанется за то, что я опоздал.  
— Я... Нет, мы не знакомы, — быстрым шагом направляясь к своему залу, ответила Рен. — Не хотела мешать, я пойду.  
Плотно закрыв за собой дверь и включив свет, она какое-то время стояла неподвижно. Эпизод с Митакой не задержался в ее памяти, но танец этой Армитаж никак не шел из головы. Включив заготовленный трек, Рен несколько раз вздохнула, настраиваясь на свою программу, и уже через минуту растворилась в ритме румбы. Сейчас этот танец казался и правда удачным выбором для начала занятий. Хотя она не могла понять почему.

Пасодобль

У Армитаж не было совершенно никаких причин сегодня приходить так рано. Даже с учетом прогонов, она могла еще пару часов провести в своем номере.  
— Арми! Ты ли это? — услышав этот приятный и радостный голос, она непроизвольно дернулась. — Какими судьбами?  
— Пришла посмотреть пару танцев, — она обернулась, чтобы увидеть перед собой улыбающегося По. — Тебе не пора бы уже готовиться?  
— Ты же знаешь, я всегда готов. Рен задерживается. Что-то там с костюмом, — он указал себе за спину.  
На трибунах было шумно, со стороны гримерок волнами несло запах лака для волос. Армитаж инстинктивно задерживала дыхание, как будто это ей сейчас на голову изливался целый поток средств для укладки. Ее волосы совершенно не желали держать прически, и на приготовления уходило вдвое больше времени, чем у других девушек. Впрочем, как и по утрам. Она не терпела неряшливости. У По, к слову, волосы были идеальными. Легкими и вьющимися. Как ни уложи, все удачно смотрится.  
— Хочу спросить тебя, что ты забыл в B классе?  
— Рен, — когда он так просто произнес это имя, Хакс вздрогнула. — Ну и деньги Сноука, конечно.  
В ответ она недоуменно приподняла бровь.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что он не только тренер, но и ее спонсор. В смысле, как спортсменки, — почему-то он нервно улыбнулся. Неприятно как-то.  
— Меня скорее удивило, что первой ты упомянул партнершу, а не деньги. Мы с детства были в одном клубе, я знаю твои приоритеты.  
— Ох, да брось, — он засмеялся чертовски искренне и мелодично. — Всегда приятно, когда к деньгам прилагается хорошая партнерша. И наоборот. О, мне пора, объявляют...  
Он замер, обернувшись. Армитаж проследила за его взглядом и увидела Рен. Та стояла в нескольких метрах и смотрела прямо на них. На ее лице читалась сложная гамма чувств. На мгновение в глазах мелькнула какая-то странноватая злость, но тут же исчезла. Девушка отвела глаза.  
— Все нормально? — спросил По, и получив утвердительный кивок, повел партнершу на танцпол. — Армитаж, ты ведь посмотришь наш пасодобль? Тебе понравится.  
Он подмигнул. Возникло острое желание тут же покинуть зал, но Хакс сдержалась. Потому что, увидев Рен, поняла, зачем решила потратить свое драгоценное время и прийти сюда.  
Объявили выход, и соревнующиеся пары вышли на паркет. Пестрели платья, прически танцоров блестели почти так же ярко, как и начищенный пол. И то и другое, наверняка, полировали долго и тщательно. Среди всего этого разнообразия фасонов, стразов и люрекса выделялось черное матовое платье Рен с узким воротом. Вопреки привычной моде, не было ни декольте, ни разрезов. Длинные рукава плотно обтягивали руки девушки. Сзади юбка была украшена вставкой с изящным орнаментом, но больше никакого декора не было. Очень броское платье, если учесть окружение. Сноук знал свое дело.  
Зазвучали первые тревожные порывистые аккорды музыки. Замерший до того танцпол наполнился движением. Но все внимание Армитаж было направлено только на одну пару. Да, это определенно был танец-сражение. Они расходились и сходились, то ли удерживая друг друга, то ли отталкивая во время напряженных поз. По, безусловно, был отличным танцором, которому давно не место в этом классе, но и Рен выделялась среди других партнерш. Она как будто... верила в этот танец. Не изображая борьбу и страсть, она, подобно разъяренному быку, была готова вот-вот разорвать своего противника. Все это облекалось в идеальные, выверенные движения пасодобля. Нет, конечно, не идеальные. Но мелкие огрехи терялись за этой силой и красотой искренних чувств. Подумав так, Хакс холодно улыбнулась. Это слово так подходило всему, что делал По, но, безусловно, не подходило ему ни в коей мере. А вот Рен да. Как будто весь мир профессиональных танцев, с его слухами, перетаскиванием партнеров и завистью, не касался ее. Она пришла сюда танцевать.  
Пара как раз делала проход мимо борта, у которого устроилась Хакс. И на секунду она заметила, как Рен бросила в ее сторону гневный взгляд. Часть образа? Или нет. Однако это выражение лица куда больше шло ей, нежели та улыбка на прогоне джайва.  
И вот последние аккорды. Эта музыка была настолько заучена, что тело само откликалось, даже когда приходилось стоять неподвижно. Руки подрагивали, желая занять финальную позу в их с Митакой пасодобле. По и Рен замерли. «Интересный выбор, — улыбнулась сама себе Хакс. — Похоже, в их варианте бык победил тореро».  
Она решила не дожидаться следующего танца. Достаточно времени потрачено на эту странную блажь. Разве что завтра можно было бы посмотреть стандартную программу. Не больше одного танца, конечно. Армитаж очень надеялась, что завтра По и Рен начнут с танго. Это было бы интереснее всего.

Самба

— О, это же ты сегодня утром шпионила за Хакс? Привет. Я Митака, если ты забыла.  
Рен резко обернулась. Кажется, этого парня она встретила во время тренировки. Она чувствовала себя одновременно и пойманной врасплох, и разгневанной словами, которые выбрал этот парень. Шпионила? Похоже, лицо Рен выражало только вторую, более сильную эмоцию, потому до этого приветливый Митака сделал шаг назад и сглотнул.  
— Извини, я... немного на взводе после первой части соревнований утром, — Рен вспомнила, как Сноук учил ее спокойнее реагировать на слова окружающих. В конце концов, танец — вот место, куда стоит вкладывать максимум страсти. Плюс, если она выходила из себя, то не могла потом собраться весь день.  
— Не переживай. Я привык к страшным гримасам. Точнее к одной, — парень улыбнулся. А затем пояснил, в ответ на недоуменное выражение лица собеседницы: — Хакс очень строгая партнерша. Мне кажется, что ее даже наш тренер боится. Ты вот уже половину программы отработала, а мы только начинаем.  
Митака, похоже, имел привычку говорить все, что приходило ему в голову. Но это даже немного расслабляло.  
— Знаешь, — он вдруг чуть посерьезнел. — Я вот к тебе подошел как раз для того, чтобы отвлечься. Ты тут сейчас единственная, кто не является нашим соперником, не считая персонал арены. Я люблю поболтать перед выступлением, а если партнерша увидит меня с кем-то из них, — он кивнул за спину, где разминались другие пары, — доведет меня до икоты суровым взглядом.  
Он снова засмеялся, но более нервно, чем в первый раз.  
— Обидно слышать, — немного расслабившись, сказала Рен, разглядывая трибуны.  
— Что?  
— Что ты не считаешь меня соперником. Ведь в следующем году я планирую выступать в А классе.  
— Правда? — Митака ничуть не смутился. — Круто. Ну значит, в следующем году я с тобой уже и поговорить не смогу, если тебе все удастся.  
— Удастся.  
— А кто твой тренер?  
— Сноук.  
— Да? Он ведь обычно берет только А класса пары себе. Без обид, конечно. Я просто удивлен. К слову, Хакс как раз с ним сейчас говорит, потому я и смог немного побыть один. В смысле, без нее.  
— Что? — Рен начала глазами искать тренера.  
Ей не нравилось, когда кто-то из других танцоров общался с ним. Все время казалось, что он присматривает кого-то более исполнительного и профессионального. Действительно, что такой человек забыл с кем-то из B класса? Если она ему надоест, выбор у него весьма богатый. Сам Сноук никогда не говорил ничего подобного, конечно, но спрашивать было страшновато. Рен давно решила, что выжмет из его внимания все, что успеет. Чтобы был хоть какой-то шанс продолжить карьеру без него.  
В отдалении, у запасного выхода с арены, Рен заметила их. Высокий, но чрезмерно ссутулившийся Сноук стоял рядом с той рыжеволосой девушкой. Тренер когда-то был очень высок, но после автокатастрофы так и не смог полностью восстановиться. Видимо, потому и стал тренером в свое время. Хакс держалась перед ним очень уверенно. Что-то говорила и внимательно слушала ответы Сноука. К сожалению, его лица видно не было. Рен разрывалась между страхом помешать делам тренера и желанием выяснить, о чем они говорят.  
— Эй, что случилось? — Митака проследил за ее взглядом и вздохнул, — я догадываюсь, что у тебя сейчас творится в голове. Нет, я не думаю, что Армитаж планирует «увести» твоего тренера. У нас и так дела не плохи, его имя и помощь нам ничего нового не даст. Кренник — наш тренер — и Сноук примерно одного уровня в плане престижа и опыта.  
— Откуда тебе знать. Ты даже говорить с ней боишься, не так ли? — тихо, но довольно агрессивно выпалила Рен.  
Парень вздохнул.  
— Я отсюда не вижу, но скажи мне, она улыбается или нет?  
— В смысле?  
— Просто скажи, — Рен отрицательно покачала головой, и Митака продолжил, — если нет, значит, он ей не нужен. Поверь мне, что касается обаяния, Хакс профи, как и в танцах. Когда ей что-то нужно, она включается на сто процентов.  
— Как на танцполе?  
Он кивнул. Все равно не было никаких причин верить ему. Это ее партнер.  
— В общем, я пошел. Скоро наш выход. Останешься на нашу программу?  
— Только на один танец. И я пришла посмотреть на всех, — пожала плечами Рен, все еще занятая своими мыслями.  
— Потом расскажешь, получилось ли. Я имею в виду, на всех посмотреть, а не только на нас, — парень снова коротко засмеялся, но быстро посерьезнел и направился к своей партнерше.  
«Вот это дрессура», — подумала Рен, устраиваясь поудобнее у прохода. Здесь было хорошо видно танцпол, но сама она оставалась в относительной тени. Пока шло объявление первого танца, мысли сами собой возвращались к Хакс и Митаке.  
От этой пары как будто веяло холодом. Конечно, она знала их совсем немного, но создавалось впечатление, будто они часть какой-то военной организации. Общая цель, тренировки, дисциплина. Понятное дело, это описание подходило всем профи. Наверное. С другой стороны, По всегда говорил, что не может работать без эмоциональной связи с партнершей и что это нормально. Едва ли у него с Рен связь уже образовалась, но она хотя бы пыталась отвечать на его слова и советы с пониманием, даже когда они раздражали. Хакс, похоже, не церемонилась с нуждами партнера. Как они могут выдавать хорошую латину при такой отмороженности? Рен вспомнила утреннюю тренировку. Хакс действительно преображалась в танце. Но не до такой же степени.  
Пары уже вышли на паркет и заняли стартовые позы. Зазвучала беззаботная самба. Похоже, Рен ошиблась. Холод исчез. Казалось, эти двое в мгновение ока превратились в любовников на пике курортного романа. И дело не только в сексуальных самих по себе движениях танца. Взгляд, улыбка, маленькие необязательные жесты, то, как оба держатся. Больше даже удивляло, как такой пустобрех (как окрестила его Рен про себя) оказался способен на подобное преображение. Не был он похож на профессионала.  
Тело Хакс, затянутое в золотое платье, изгибалось и дрожало в томлении под руками партнера, когда те на мгновение замирали в позах. Яркие, похожие на языки пламени, воланы непрестанно находились в движении, следуя прерывистому ритму. В рыжих волосах, жестко затянутых в пучок, блестели огненные стразы и золотые украшения. Хакс вся была из золота и огня. Наверное, поэтому Рен стало так жарко. Она жадно всматривалась в движения рук и бедер. Почему-то хотелось поймать взгляд, но Хакс была слишком занята своим партнером, непревзойденно изображая искреннюю страсть.  
Танец пролетел, и Рен показалось, что она ни разу не моргнула. Пока шли технические объявления, она приходила в себя.  
— Эй, Ренни! — По приобнял ее за талию сзади. — Сноук зовет на прогон.  
— Я просила тебя не называть меня Ренни, — она уже привыкла повторять это по нескольку раз на дню. Так у них всегда был повод начать диалог. К слову, об искусном изображении эмоций. По вот тоже был мастер в этом деле. Потому что сложно поверить, что такому парню приглянулась бы такая, как она. — Идем.

Фокстрот

Утром на второй день соревнований Армитаж позволила себе сократить репетицию. Они достаточно размялись вчера, прогнали стандарт. Теперь надо было дать организму отдых. Митака пошел по своим личным нуждам. Хакс прекрасно знала, что не удовлетворяет потребности своего партнера в общении, а перед выступлением полезно сбросить напряжение. Но в этом не было проблемы. Они уже привыкли. Главное, чтобы он не заводил трепетной дружбы с конкурентами. От этого она приходила в ярость, хотя и тщательно скрывала свои эмоции. По крайней мере, так ей казалось. Зато она помогала партнеру в плане самодисциплины, которая была ему совершенно чужда. Сам признавался, что, если бы не страх быть отчитанным Армитаж, выше B класса он просто не поднялся бы.  
Обычно она не проводила свое свободное время на арене. Оценить конкурентов всегда хорошо, но посмотреть на детей, подростков и пока еще не профессионалов можно и на Ютубе. Однако сегодня Армитаж изменила своей привычке. Уже второй раз. Увидеть танго в исполнении Рен, снова почувствовать ту страсть и азарт, как в пасодобле.  
Расписание ее разочаровало. Танго было последним и, безусловно, она не планировала задерживаться здесь до конца. Несмотря на более-менее свободный график, он все же был. Первым шел фокстрот. Армитаж задумалась. Рен и фокстрот, мягкий, плавный, казались несовместимыми. Даже в вальсах было куда выплеснуть порывистость этой определенно эмоциональной девушки, но фокстрот! Наверняка слабое место их программы. Может быть, даже хорошо, что они разделаются с ним в начале и сконцентрируются на более удачных танцах. От размышлений ее отвлек звук приближающихся шагов.  
— Здравствуй, Армитаж. Пришли посмотреть на следующее поколение? — мягкий голос Сноука раздался слишком близко, но она никак не выдала дискомфорта. Очаровывать его не было нужды, но и отталкивать такого профессионала не стоило. Она поправила кофту, прикрывая открытое плечо.  
— У меня выдалась минутка, мистер Сноук, так что я решила заглянуть.  
— Конечно. Никогда не помешает оценить, кого ожидать в своем классе в следующем году, не так ли?  
— Я не думаю, что многих там встречу, но посмотрим.  
— Уверен, кое-кого обязательно встретите, — тренер самодовольно, но сдержанно улыбнулся и, попрощавшись, ушел.  
Не прошло и пары минут, как вновь раздался звук шагов, на этот раз наверняка женских, судя по звонкому стуку каблуков. К Армитаж подошла Рен, уже полностью готовая к выступлению. Под толстым слоем макияжа было видно, что ее лицо покраснело. А еще Хакс заметила множество родинок, которые не смог скрыть тональный крем.  
— Что тебе нужно от моего тренера? — голос был тихим, но ощущалось, какими усилиями девушка сдерживала свои эмоции.  
— Прости, ты кто? — Армитаж пришлось смотреть на девушку снизу вверх, но это не мешало ей ощущать свое превосходство. Она не собиралась опускаться до скандала.  
— Ты знаешь, кто я.  
Видимо, По был таким же болтливым, как и Митака. Обе девушки замерли друг напротив друга. Как будто на минуту забыли, о чем шла речь. Рен скользнула взглядом по лицу Армитаж, а затем ниже, задержавшись на ее бледном плече. Хакс решила разорвать это странноватое молчание.  
— Мистер Сноук из вежливости решил со мной поздороваться. Он в хороших отношениях с моим тренером, и мы давно знакомы, — это не звучало как оправдание. Она ставила оппонента в известность, что все его претензии смехотворны.  
— А вчера? Вы слишком долго говорили для простого приветствия, — не унималась Рен, но говорила уже куда менее уверенно.  
Армитаж вздохнула, готовясь произнести хладнокровную отповедь. Она ощутила привычную «концертную смесь» ароматов: лак, косметика, пот. Однако на этот раз она казалась более будоражащей.  
— Еще раз — мы просто знакомые. Разве тебе не надо готовиться к выходу? — захотелось поскорее избавиться от этой нависающей над ней девицы. Потому что Хакс явно ощутила, как ее щеки тоже начинают краснеть.  
Несколько раз моргнув и явно смутившись, Рен отошла. Она еще раз обернулась, но, казалось, ее гнев куда-то улетучился, уступив место чему-то другому. В следующий момент к ней уже подбежал По и, заметив Хакс и помахав ей рукой, увел свою партнершу ближе к выходу на паркет.  
Постаравшись выкинуть из головы этот странный эпизод, Хакс подошла к ограждению и начала разглядывать готовящиеся к выступлению пары. По сравнению с латиной, стандарт делал танцпол куда более красочным, хотя бы просто из-за пышности платьев. Они переливались всеми цветами и оттенками, какие-то наполовину, казалось, состояли из перьев, другие покрывали полоски крупных стразов. Взгляд Армитаж привлекло темное пятно в углу. Похоже, Рен не изменяла себе и снова выбрала черное матовое платье, отличавшееся от вчерашнего разве что длиной и наличием пышной юбки. Не очень изобретательно. Хотя, как и в прошлый раз, именно это платье привлекало к себе внимание. По что-то шепнул своей партнерше, и та улыбнулась. Это было довольно скромное подобие концертной улыбки, которую уже «нацепил» ее партнер, но Рен явно старалась.  
Итак, фокстрот. При этой мысли Армитаж ощутила в себе какую-то перемену. В прошлый раз она ожидала танец в исполнении этой пары скорее со снисхождением. А теперь ей правда хотелось увидеть другую сторону Рен. Вдруг она снова ее удивит.  
Заиграла музыка, и танцоры неспешно заскользили по паркету. В этом пестром сверкающем море высокая фигура в черном выделялась не только платьем. Рен была... бесподобна. Они с По двигались, словно вода: плавно, без единого резкого движения и рывка. Ноги переступали сами, а они плыли сквозь красные перья и желтые вздутые воланы, как по волнам, элегантные и спокойные. Улыбка Рен изменилась. На лице отразились превосходство и уверенность. Это был странный фокстрот. Не томное выражение затаенной страсти и не уверенность настоящей любви. Их танец был вообще не про любовь. В нем чувствовалось что-то вечное, подобное космосу.  
Рен снова сделала это. Удивила, приковала к себе внимание и заставила погрузиться в свое видение привычных для Армитаж танцев. Поэтому уже в который раз хотелось смотреть на нее.  
А ведь она тоже видела Хакс на танцполе. Интересно, что Рен думала о ней? На секунду Армитаж одернула себя. Эта девушка могла ею и не интересоваться. Но нет. Она определенно интересовалась. Хотя бы из-за Сноука.  
Фокстрот кончился, и Хакс направилась к выходу, стараясь не смотреть на танцпол. Не хотелось признаваться себе в этом, но она надеялась, что дело не только в Сноуке.

Квикстеп

Рен ругала себя за то, что позволила Хакс отвлечь свое внимание. Наверняка именно поэтому ее результат был хуже, чем она ожидала.  
— Ренни, ты что такая расстроенная? Мы заняли первое место! — По прекрасно знал, что расстроило партнершу, но его работой было ободрять, а не давить реальностью. — А класс у тебя в любом случае в кармане.  
— Сноук улетел, так и не дождавшись финала, — наверное, это даже больше задевало, чем неидеальный результат.  
— Он ведь предупреждал об этом, — пожал плечами ее беззаботный партнер. — Я считаю, что это признак его уверенности в тебе.  
— В тебе он и так никогда не сомневался, — обиженно заметила девушка.  
— Это потому, что я ему до лампочки. Лишь бы выполнял свою работу с тобой. А вот ты ему нужна.  
— Он может заменить меня в любом момент.  
— Вот тут спорить не стану. Может. Но не заменяет же. Посмотри вон на Арми. Конечно, они с Кренником друзья, но захоти он получить Митаку и Хакс, выторговал бы. Однако он на них даже не смотрит...  
— Как же, не смотрит! — вспылила Рен. — Они весь конкурс переговариваются.  
— Два раза. Это было два раза, Ренни, — По сощурился. — Единственный человек, кто тут уделяет массу внимания Арми, так это ты.  
Девушка вспыхнула и застыла.  
— Какого черта я вообще тебе тут изливаюсь!  
— А кому еще тебе изливаться, прости за прямоту? Маме с папой? — говоря это, По посерьезнел.  
Мама с папой были сильно против бальных танцев. Особенно против желания Рен стать профессионалом. И, что обиднее, По был действительно единственным человеком, который сглаживал ее агрессию. Кроме, разве что, тренера.  
— В общем, послушай меня. Расслабься уже, конкурс кончился, мы отработали на все сто, даже если тебе кажется иначе. Может, пойдем затусим, пока «большой папочка» в отъезде?  
Рен передернуло.  
— Прости, неудачно пошутил. Так как, пойдешь или у тебя еще есть дела? — По даже не пытался сдержать хитрую улыбку.  
— Да, дела, — она отвела глаза.  
— Тогда передавай ей привет. И поспеши, у них осталась от силы пара танцев, — бросил он на прощание и быстро удалился, оставив покрасневшую Рен в пустой гримерке.  
В коридоре раздались громкие шаги и приветственный возглас По.  
— Чертов Митака, не только мне платье испортил, но и себе рукав порвал, — ответил ему раздраженный голос Хакс. — Поможешь зашить дырку на спине?  
— Слишком много стразов, Арми. Я пас, ужасно спешу. Но там есть одна девушка, которая может тебе помочь.  
«Что ты делаешь, засранец?!» — Рен вскочила в панике.  
— Надеюсь, не из нашего класса. Не хватало еще их подпускать к своему костюму, — продолжала говорить Хакс, заходя в гримерку.  
Девушки уставились друг на друга.  
Великолепное темно-синее платье Армитаж было усыпано сотнями сверкающих, как бриллианты, камней. Платье прекрасно сочеталось с ее бледной кожей и ярко-рыжими волосами. Рен опустила глаза на свои кроссовки, порванные джинсы и серый меланжевый худи. Воистину, принцесса и нищенка. Или даже сказочная фея. «Что за вздор!» — фыркнула она сама себе под нос.  
— Не знаю, что ты там себе думаешь, но мне правда нужна помощь, и срочно. Все наши куда-то запропастились. Искать кого-то еще нет времени, — голос Хакс не звучал ни жестко, ни требовательно. Хотя слова она подобрала не самые вежливые. С другой стороны, когда у тебя срывается выступление на таких соревнованиях, самообладание может и подвести.  
— Д-да, конечно, — Рен полезла в свою сумку за швейным набором.  
— Я достану свой. У тебя нет ниток нужного цвета.  
— Да кто там заметит?  
— Я, — Хакс протянула ей свою косметичку с нитками. — Я замечу.  
Рен опустилась на колени, рассматривая дырку в сеточке на спине. Кожа Хакс была прохладной, несмотря на все волнение и тяжелое платье. Коснувшись ее, девушка вздрогнула. Быть так близко казалось очень странным, но приятным. Завороженная, она пришивала на место несколько частично оторванных крупных стразов и стягивала края прорехи. Не вставая с колен, она чуть отстранилась, оценивая результат работы и придерживая девушку за талию. Бросив взгляд в зеркало, Рен с удивлением увидела, что Хакс стоит с закрытыми глазами. Ее губы чуть приоткрылись, а дыхание будто стало чаще.  
— Все в порядке? — как будто очнувшись от звука ее голоса, Армитаж вздрогнула.  
— Да, — чуть хрипло сказала она. — Ты закончила?  
Рен кивнула и поднялась с пола, оказавшись прямо за ее спиной. Они обе смотрели в зеркало друг на друга.  
— Ты придешь посмотреть наш финал? — в голосе Хакс слышалась непривычная мягкость и надежда.  
— А что вы танцуете?  
— Это важно?  
— Нет.  
— Квикстеп, — все же ответила Хакс. И добавила, заметив изменившееся выражение лица Рен: — Почему ты улыбаешься?  
— Прости. Я просто не могу себе представить такого робота, как ты, порхающего по паркету. Черт...  
— Хм?  
— Снова я сморозила глупость...  
— Тогда заканчивай с разговорами и пошли, — Хакс сама не заметила, как улыбнулась.  
По пути к арене они встретили паникующего Митаку. Заметив их вместе, парень на секунду удивился, но времени на вопросы уже не было. Пара еле успела выйти на паркет и принять позу, когда зазвучала музыка. «Istanbul — Not Constantinople» мгновенно заполнила своим задорным ритмом зал, и пары сорвались с места. В голове Рен так же закружились разнообразные мысли. Они говорили всего два раза, они не были знакомы до вчерашнего дня. Даже назвать это знакомством было сложно. Но почему-то она не могла оторвать свой взгляд от этой девушки. А сегодня, ощутив ее кожу под своими пальцами... Как Армитаж вздрагивала от ее прикосновений. Как ее дыхание участилось. Ох, что происходит? Словно их обеих вместе уносило куда-то со скоростью квикстепа.  
Проносясь мимо, Хакс бросила на Рен взгляд и улыбнулась. На танцполе все было куда проще. Танец говорил за них. И несмотря на стандартные элементы, они обе раскрывались на паркете так, как не могли в повседневной жизни. Рен захотелось закружить Армитаж в танце, открыться единственным знакомым ей способом. Может быть, она даже позволит ей вести. Время от времени... Наверное, именно в этот момент все стало на свои места.

Награждение

Нехотя оторвавшись от покрасневших бархатных губ Рен, Хакс потянулась к стереосистеме.  
— Что выберем?  
— Хм... Венский вальс?  
— Будем вести по очереди? — хитро улыбнулась Армитаж, пролистывая названия композиций. — Что ж, пусть будет классика.  
Музыка Штрауса мгновенно захватила их. Это было сродни магии или гипнозу. Все сомнения и неловкость отпали. И пусть они не кружились по танцполу, их тела точно знали, что делать. Покачиваясь в такт музыке, Армитаж обвила руками шею Рен и провела языком от ключицы к уху. Та, почувствовав ее дыхание, казалось, сама забывала дышать, но продолжала не спеша расстегивать блузку своей партнерши. Бледная кожа с веснушками уже не казалась такой прохладной, как в гримерке. Проведя руками по спине, Рен почувствовала нежное кружево бюстгальтера, но не смогла сразу найти застежку. А, спереди. Ясно. Однако прежде чем расстегнуть, она развернула Хакс и прижала к стене. Рука пробежалась по груди, слегка сжав.  
— Прошу тебя, сними свою толстовку, мне и так уже жарко, — прошептала Армитаж.  
Она скинула блузку и узкую юбку, наблюдая за тем, как Рен раздевается. Эта высоченная девушка без одежды казалась чуть массивнее, чем в бальных платьях. Может, потому ее тренер рекомендовал черный цвет. Но сейчас все было прекрасно так, как есть. Она уже расстегнула джинсы, когда к ней сзади подошла Хакс и, приобняв, запустила руку между ног. Проведя пальцами по уже слегка влажным трусикам, она оставила дорожку поцелуев вдоль позвоночника и наслаждалась каждым вздохом, желая поскорее превратить их в стоны. Вторая рука пробралась под жесткий спортивный бюстгальтер Рен, без церемоний ущипнув за сосок. Девушка напряглась и почему-то отстранилась, высвобождаясь из объятий партнерши.  
— Я первая, — сказала Рен, взяв Хакс за руки и вновь прижимая ее к стене.  
— Мой класс выше... — попыталась пошутить та, но последние слова прервал очередной поцелуй.  
Она ощутила, как Рен раздвинула ее ноги коленом. Бедра двигались в такт вальса, и Хакс не могла пошевелиться, растворяясь в ощущениях. Она открыла глаза и увидела, что Рен смотрит на нее, не отрываясь от губ, наслаждаясь полной покорностью. В этот же момент она прервала поцелуй и спустилась ниже, все еще не отпуская руки, прижимая их к прохладной бархатистой стене. Рен спускалась все ниже и ниже, до самых трусиков.  
Уже без какой-либо робости, она медленно провела языком по шелковому белью, заставив Хакс вздрогнуть и чуть раздвинуть ноги навстречу приятным теплым ласкам. Подняв взгляд, Рен положила руки девушки на ее груди. Та поняла намек и, расстегнув бюстгальтер, начала медленно поглаживать и сжимать соски. Рен облизнула губы, наверняка уже пахнувшие ее влагой, будто не в силах оторваться от этого зрелища. Однако уже через мгновение, повинуясь музыке, она плавно стянула с партнерши трусики и, облизав пальцы, мягко, но настойчиво провела ими глубже, между золотистых завитков. Ощущая ответное движение, она закинула одну ногу девушки себе на плечо и припала к влажным лепесткам губ, нежно касаясь клитора, уходя и возвращаясь к нему. Рука нашла жаркий вход во влагалище и, не проникая, ласкала его. Внизу ее собственного живота уже ощущалась теплая тяжесть, но сейчас не ее черед. Вдыхая запах рыжих волос, Рен ввела один палец и ощутила, как Хакс подалась вперед в нетерпении. Жаркая пульсация внутри говорила о том, что до финала недалеко. Пожалуй, все слишком быстро, но пусть все будет так в первый раз. Все сильнее и чаще проходясь по клитору языком, девушка добавила второй и почти сразу третий палец, резкими движениями доводя партнершу до исступления. В ответ она лишь сильнее сжимала свою грудь и, закусив губу, постанывала. Вот оно! Пальцы Рен охватило сжавшееся кольцо мышц, Хакс выгнулась, но не прекратила свои порывистые движения, усиливая оргазм. Неистово целуя ее истекающие смазкой губы, Рен плыла в красноватом тумане перевозбуждения.  
Армитаж замерла на мгновение, а затем опустилась на пол перед Рен.  
— Ложись, — хрипловато сказала она, — да, прямо на пол. Джинсы сними.  
Не в силах возражать, безумно желая ощутить ласки Хакс, девушка послушно разделась. Не успела она отбросить в сторону одежду, как умелые бледные руки уже стянули с нее трусики, а затем смело и уверенно раздвинули ноги. Не помня себя от прикосновений, поцелуев, Рен положила руку на голову Хакс, чтобы сильнее чувствовать ее движения. Не было сил сдерживаться, она стонала и просила не останавливаться. Неужели именно этого она так хотела с самого момента их первой встречи? Рен даже подумать о таком не могла, но вот она, немыслимая реальность. Так громко стонать было уже неприлично, и она прикрыла свой рот ладонью, проваливаясь в наслаждение, теряя все мысли, кроме одной. «Какой прекрасный вальс. Наш вальс».  
Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем они отдышались.  
— В следующий раз, может быть, танго? — первой заговорила Хакс.  
— Может быть. А почему танго?  
— Не знаю. Я хочу почувствовать твое танго.  
— Может быть, тогда сперва в душ?  
— Зачем сперва? Там мы и продолжим.  
До отлета оставалось чуть меньше шести часов. Более чем достаточно, чтобы все успеть.


End file.
